Attendings
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AUAH. Sequel to Scrubs. Back in Chicago and Carlisle finds that his kids are all grown up and dealing with their own lives. Babies, dream jobs and olympic dreams shape the Cullen quad into who they are meant to be. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

So I never do sequels. Why? Because I feel they take away from the story. But here I am, contradicting myself. There are only two stories that I want to go back to, Scrubs and Vampire Heart. I loved the family dynamic in Scrubs and this story was nagging me to be written. So I don't promise that it will be as good, just that it will finally get out of my head. Also I wanted to go back to a story that was lighter.

Summary: AU. Sequel to Scrubs. The kids are out in the world and Carlisle can only watch from behind the scenes as they try to handle families, dream jobs and olympic games. Especially when Alice learns the hard way that life is unexpected and Edward learns that he can't fix everything no matter how badly he wants to.

Chapter 1,

Carlisle got out of the mini-van and took a deep breath. The city air instantly clogged his lungs and he coughed. Winter wasn't a good time for deep breaths. His lungs were frozen and it wasn't comfortable. He shook it off and looked up at the house he had grown up in. It still looked the same. After his mother left it to him he hadn't been able to sell the house. Granted it would have helped them greatly in their move to Forks but he couldn't do it. Every time he tried he would get sad and miss his mother terribly. So it had become a storage house. Practical? Not really, but it let him keep it. Besides, keeping it up hadn't been that expensive. His mother had kept the house in top condition during her lifetime and after her husband died she had sold a lot of his pricey items such as his big screens and stereo systems.

But Grandma Cullen didn't stop there. In her will she left her money to Carlisle and Esme with trust funds for each of the children. Even though she had meant well by putting a hefty sum of her ex husband's money into a special fund for Edward, he refused it. When he went to college and Carlisle gave them their checks he declared that he didn't want the old man's money. Instead he gave half of the hundred thousand to charity and the other half to his little siblings.

Carlisle was happy to be home. He could afford to keep up the large mini-mansion he had grown up in and wanted to live out his life there. His children would be enrolled in the best schools and their lives would be smooth and drama free. He loved his son's little mind reading quirk but he was so thankful when his second son, Ryan, wasn't showing any signs of it. Neither was Carmen. Though she was beginning to show the same hyperactivity her sister had.

"Carlisle, a bit of help would be much obliged," Esme called. He turned and realized that she had been unloading the car while he had been daydreaming. He smiled and went to her. She was reaching for a suit case when he pulled her hips to him and he kissed her in a swift romantic gesture. "Well hello doctor, what's gotten into you?" she asked, breathless.

"My beautiful wife I just wanted to celebrate the beginning of our new lives."

Esme giggled and hugged him. "Later," she promised in a whisper.

Carlisle still blushed when his wife mentioned premeditated sex even after all those years. He went around to lift his son from his car seat and saw his daughter was helping by grabbing her bag as well as the diaper bag.

"I gotta poopie," Ryan said.

"How bad?"

"Yellow."

"Okay," Carlisle said. He went around to his wife. "Esme he has to potty. I'll get this."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded and passed the toddler to her. As she left he pulled the last suitcase from the van and looked at the small pile. Like their move to Forks they had stuffed as much as they could in the van as the truck would be a day or so late. Unlike their move to Forks, however, there were some supplies left in the house that they could use.

"Daddy can I help?" Carmen asked.

"How about you take this one," he said handing her a small bag full of plastic silverware and plates. She put it over her shoulder and began to make her way to the house. She had never seen it before so she was excited. Carlisle walked from the driveway up the stone walkway up to the house. The house had been a gift to his mother from her husband. It had been a sign of the wealth that Harold had begun acquiring at a young age in the stock market and his budding legal business. It had also been a promise that he could provide for their children, and he had. Carlisle grew up on the spoiled side, especially by his mother after his twin died. Harold just provided a bit too much attention to his young blonde son, Robert, and then again to his grandson Edward.

Carlisle shook the negative thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to remember the time he begged his son to come out from under the bed and admit to him what had happened. He didn't want to remember the look in Edward's young eyes as he told him that he was still sometimes afraid that he, Carlisle, would do the same thing his father had. Instead he wanted to remember his mother as she tended to the rose bushes on a hot summers day. Mary smiled at him in his memory under a woven sun hat that she always wore while gardening. She was wearing a salmon t-shirt with a faded Donnie Osmond stamped on the front.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at the house like you were miles away."

Carlisle smiled and shrugged, "just thinking about mom. I haven't really thought much about her in a long time and now it's like in overdrive or something."

"It's just because you're back here after so long," Esme assured him. "The kids are all going through memories so it's only natural you would too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Esme said with a nod, "Edward went to see Lizzy yesterday. He said he took the boys with him so they could meet their other grandma."

Carlisle smiled and his memory took him away again. Back to the eighties when he was young and careless. Very careless.

_"Are you sure they're gone?" Lizzy asked as Carlisle pulled her inside._

_"Yes, Liz, I'm sure, now come on!"_

_"Wow you're impatient when you have a boner," Lizzy laughed. She jumped up the steps and into his arms. Carlisle stumbled back and she pouted. "Could you at least pretend that I'm not a fatty?"_

_"Aw lies are such a horrible foundation for a relationship."_

_"If you want to get laid you better lie to me," Lizzy purred against his ear._

_"You are the skinniest person I have ever seen ever."_

_"You're such an awkward liar," Lizzy giggled. Carlisle pulled her up and held her against him. They ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Carlisle locked his door and Lizzy pulled him to the bed. "Do you have a condom?" she asked._

_"Shit. No, I'm out."_

_"God you're lucky I'm incredibly horny. Just make sure you pull out."_

_"Yeah, I will," Carlisle promised in between kisses._

_He loved sex with her. She was so sexy and she knew how to work her body to make him want more of her. He pushed her cinnamon hair from her face and kissed her lips as usual. When he pulled out he heard knocking. He then heard his mother saying the rosary outside of his door._

_"Shit," he swore as he rolled off of his girlfriend._

_"I heard that young man! You had better put your pants on! God sees what you're doing!"_

"Carlisle what are you thinking about?"

Carlisle looked at Esme, he was blushing a bit.

"Nothing. Just the twins being conceived."

Esme glared and left. Carlisle sighed and followed.

"Baby don't be like that!"

"Like what?" Esme asked, bringing a suitcase up the stairs.

"Pissy."

"I'm going to day dream about sex with Charles now."

"Don't do that you'll get depressed," Carlisle warned. "It wasn't like I was thinking about the sex! I was just remembering my mom catching us and how sure we were that pulling out was an effective birth control."

"Daddy what is pulling out mean?" Cammie asked.

"Not now sweetheart," Carlisle said, patting her head. He followed Esme into their new bedroom and she sighed.

"Do you really think I'm that over dramatic?" she asked.

"What?" Carlisle mumbled, confused. Esme grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closer. "You aren't mad?"

"You were daydreaming about sex with the deceased mother of your twins," Esme reminded him, "I know you love her but not like you love me."

"So why did you storm off?" Carlisle asked. "You were all pissed off and what not."

"Because I knew you would follow me," she whispered before kissing him.

Carlisle smiled and kissed her back.

---

Edward felt like he understood his father a bit better every time he pulled his 01 prizm into the parking lot of his apartment building. He got out of his car quickly and always nearly ran up the stairs. Edward slid his shoes off and went into the living room. He found Bella sitting on the floor reading a book with Robbie asleep in his swing and Mitch laying in her lap.

"God you're sexy," he murmured before kissing her.

"You're just saying that because I gave you babies."

"Stinky babies," he said, lifting his son from her lap. Mitch cooed and Edward kissed his forehead. "He just went I take it."

"So it smells," Bella agreed.

Edward nodded and got the towel out. He spread it on the floor and laid the baby on it. Bella went and got him a new diaper and the powder from the nursery. When she got back Edward had already taken off the dirty diaper and put it aside.

"You're so good at this."

"I'm just overall awesome, Bells, one day you'll accept it."

Bella snorted and then began laughing flat out when her son peed on Edward.

"Alright Captain Awesome, I believe you."

Edward coughed and spit out a bit of his son's pee. "Oh god I'm gonna be sick."

Bella moved as Edward jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Sure enough she heard him hurl into the toilet. She was cleaning her son's bottom when she heard Edward gargle mouthwash before puking again.

"Oh god it's so gross and minty which makes it so much worse!"

Bella was silently laughing as she secured the diaper.

"You did it wrong!" Edward called from the bathroom.

"Whatever, I did just fine," Bella grumbled, lifting her son up. Sure enough the diaper slipped down his legs. "Shoot."

"Told you," Edward said coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand.

"Whatever at least he didn't pee in my mouth."

Bella pulled a new diaper out and this time fastened it correctly. She dressed her son in a onesie with stars on it and went into the nursery to mark a number one and two on the chart Edward insisted on. She put the chart back on the hook Edward had put on the wall and tried to stifle a yawn. Edward fussed enough over her health and insisted that she always looked tired.

"I saw that," Edward said as he came in with Robbie. "Go take a nap, I'll take care of them."

"I'm fine," Bella assured him. She left and got Mitch from the floor. She lifted him up and went into the bedroom where Edward was tucking his son in his crib.

"You look exhausted that's all."

"I'm a new mom," Bella reminded him, "of course I do."

Edward touched her cheek gently and smiled. "But you're still gorgeous."

Bella blushed a bit. "Such a liar."

Edward kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away quickly.

"What is it?"

"I just want you so badly," he murmured. "But I know you aren't ready yet."

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry Edward, I'll be ready again soon."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Edward, sweetie, I know you want to have sex, I really do. I just feel like a demolition zone right now and the last thing I want is to have you see every part of me like this."

"Like what?" Edward asked. "Bella I've seen your vagina before. I actually like seeing it."

"Yes, but you saw my lady bits before I got fat and cut open. My stomach looks like some soccer players did a victory dance on it," Bella reminded him as she put her brunette son in the crib.

"At least you didn't have to push them out. I hear that totally stretches you out."

"Helpful," Bella grumbled, before walking out angrily. She sat on the sofa and folded her arms over her chest.

"You okay?"

"No! My nipples hurt because I spent most of the day nursing two hungry boys! I milked through my favorite shirt today."

"Emotionally?"

"I can't put a diaper on right, do you know why Robbie was in his swing? "

"Because he likes his swing?"

"No! Because whenever I held him he started crying! My son hates me!"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Edward chuckled, "he's just being a baby."

"They both love you."

"Lots of people do."

Bella glared at him and got up.

"What?!"

"You can be such a jerk."

Edward sighed and watched her storm off into the bedroom and shut the door. They would have liked to have slammed it but the twins were going to sleep. Edward sighed and sank into the sofa. He looked over when the door opened and his father came in.

"Boys are napping."

"That's good," Carlisle said as he kicked his shoes off. He came into the living room and put a paper bag down. "Esme sent some stuff over. Where's Bella?"

"Sulking in our room," Edward said.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Edward asked.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"I upset her. She's having body issues."

"Ah, yes. Esme had that. She kept saying that she didn't want to have sex after Ryan was born because she didn't want me to get lost in the, quote, tunnel that had become her vagina."

Edward closed his eyes and shuddered. "Dad. That's just wrong."

"Ah I still love her. Sometimes we connect on such a level..."

"Oh for the love of all that's holy dad please spare me the dirty details!" Edward moaned, holding his ears. Carlisle just laughed but stopped when he heard crying. Then Bella came out.

"I milked again!" Bella cried coming down the hall in just her bra.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I got some on his pillow. See that's why we can't do it!"

"Because you'll leak on my pillow?" Edward asked.

"No! Because I'll leak all over and it's gross and you'll decide that I'm not sexually attractive anymore and then you'll go off and find a hooker and then you'll accidentally knock her up because believe it or not pulling out obviously doesn't work then you'll leave me for her because she won't milk through her fake breasts!"

There was a bit of a silence while Bella dried herself.

"So...do you go pick up hookers regularly then?" Carlisle asked.

"Not habitually no. Bella, why don't you take a nap?"

Bella just glared at Edward. "I am not tired. I wasn't a fifteen minutes ago and am not now."

"You do look worn out," Carlisle observed, "be careful dear, we don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine, thank you Carlisle. I'm going to take a shower," she said to Edward.

"Alright hon."

After the shower started Edward sighed and looked at his dad. "You've got to help me."

"With what?"

"Bella! She's been so different since the twins were born."

"Different how?" Carlisle asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know exactly. I mean she always wakes up early and is always the one doing the feedings...well okay that's obvious since they're on breast milk...but she does the diapers and all of that. I mean it's only been a couple weeks since we brought them home and I've changed maybe ten diapers."

"She's boxing you out as a parent?" Carlisle asked.

"Kind of, but not really. I mean she doesn't get mad when I chip in but I feel like a deadbeat sometimes. I feel like she's doing all the work. I doubt my boys know who I am!"

"Edward, they're not even a month old. They don't know who anyone is."

"She's just...different."

Carlisle sighed. "Well, it's possible that she has PPD."

"She's not really all that depressed."

"Is she crying a lot?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. Not while I'm here. She's just incredibly moody. Like just now, she's completely disgusted by her body and then gets mad at me when I say otherwise."

"Edward Esme spent months hating her body after giving birth. After Carmen was born she complained that her stomach looked wrinkled and after Ryan she declared that her lower region was so stretched out she could fit a circus in there."

"Again, horrifying images."

"The point is," Carlisle continued, ignoring Edward's comment, "after pregnancy it's normal for a woman to have body issues, especially if they were self conscious before. Bella now has a large scar from the C-section that I know bothers her."

Edward looked over towards the bathroom. "I just wish she would open up to me you know. Or at least say yes when I propose. I want to know that we're going somewhere. I mean come on I don't want to be just a boyfriend to the woman who had my sons."

"I dunno I thought it was fine," Carlisle said with a shrug. "You know with you being all into commitment and her not it's like you're the girl."

"No, it isn't it's completely different," Edward grumbled. "Seriously dad she's been so distant lately. She's like completely focused on the kids and..."

"Aw is my little boy jealous that his sons are getting more attention?"

Edward scowled and Carlisle ruffled his hair. "That is so not true."

"What isn't true?" Bella asked from the hall.

"Nothing, dad's just being a jerk."

"Be good guys."

"Always," Carlisle promised. "Wow she does sound like a mom."

Edward just sighed and fell back into the couch with a pained look on his face.

---

Jasper shrugged out of his coat and hung it up in the closet. He had a million files he had to go through and review for his boss by morning. Being an intern sucked but it was a foot in the door at least. He saw Alice's shoes were neatly tucked away and her coat was already hanging in the closet. He wondered why she was home so early. She was usually coming in about an hour after him with her phone in hand and a headset fastened to her ear, talking quickly. Lately she had been giving instructions instead of taking them which seemed to mean good things as far as her job went.

He didn't see her in the living room where she was usually reading a bridal magazine or in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee or something. He also didn't hear the shower running. He figured she was probably napping so he dropped his briefcase on the chair and debated if she wanted to go in to change into sweats and risk disturbing her.

But his suit was itchy. So sweats it was.

Or sweats it would have been. When he opened the door he didn't see his wife napping in sweats, but wide awake in a sexy teddy.

"Hey handsome," she purred.

"H-hey."

Alice sat up and he saw that her hair was feathered the way he liked it and she wasn't wearing makeup which she knew he loved.

"It isn't our anniversary so what is the occasion?" he asked.

"I need a reason?" Alice asked, crawling across the bed and then walking sensually to him.

"Baby you don't usually dress up like this," he reminded her with a smile, "it must be really special if you went so far as to mask your emotions."

"Well," Alice smiled, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist, "you'll find out soon."

Just then Jasper's phone rang and Alice nodded for him to answer it.

"Hello?"

He saw her smiling and barely registered his boss telling him that he was being promoted.

"Seriously? Thank you sir!"

After getting some details about the new job Jasper hung up and kissed Alice.

"My little psychic."

"Congratulations Jazzy," Alice smiled, kissing him, "now, celebrate by having your way with me."

"How can I resist?" he asked as she pulled his tie loose and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed her while she worked and slowly backed her to the bed. They laughed together as they fell back. Jasper spared her his weight and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. "Did you get the job?" he asked between kisses.

"Of course I did. I'm brilliant after all."

"You certainly are," he agreed with a smile, "my smart sexy wife."

He could spend hours just kissing her. He had spent hours just kissing her. Their honeymoon was primarily spent in the beach side condo slowly kissing each other and they had even gone so far as to sneak out to the shore at midnight and make love under the full moon. It was probably the most erotic moment of their lives and an excellent way to kick off their new marriage.

"Jasper," Alice whispered against his kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Alice," he whispered back. He pulled away from her and slowly removed the teddy and her lacy panties. He smiled as he looked over her body. "You're perfect."

Alice smiled and sat up with him. "Of course I am silly. I was made only for you."

Jasper smiled and kissed her again. Alice helped him undress and they laid back. He kissed her slowly while fumbling for the drawer in the night stand. He grabbed a condom. Alice opened it with her teeth and then put it on him. With her mouth.

"Oh sweet lord," he moaned. It was incredibly sexy and enlightening as he learned why she liked to buy flavored condoms every once in a while. He laid her back and slid into her slowly and carefully. He had always believed that the universe made up for his hellish early years by giving him his soul mate early, and a gracious plenty to pleasure her with. Making love with Alice Cullen was always an amazing experience that he never grew tired of. Whether they were in a heat of passion, or just sharing an amazing connection.

"Jasper," she whispered softly, "kiss me."

He obeyed as always and kissed in time with his moving hips. Her petite arms were wrapped tight around his shoulders and her legs helped keep him in place. He felt his release come before hers but kept going until she had her own. When it happened she trembled and he could only hold her in awe of her beauty as if it was the first time.

"I love you," she whispered, brushing some hair from his face. "Remind me again why you chose me?"

"Because you complete me," he reminded her in a soft murmur, "and screwing my sister took out the whole finding someone drama."

Alice laughed and he kissed her neck with a smile. Jasper rolled off of her and pulled the condom off. He dropped it in the small trash can beside the bed and then laid on his back. Alice had gone under the covers to escape the cold and he went under with her. They laid on their stomachs and looked at each other.

"You're cute when you have a sex flush."

Alice was about to say something when the phone rang. She sighed and Jasper picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up?"

"Just had amazing sex with your twin."

"Oh god ew!"

Alice was just laughing and Jasper reached over. "I'm feeling her luscious bottom as we speak."

"STOP FONDLING MY SISTER!"

"Tell Edward to stop being so pissy because he isn't getting any," Alice laughed, "and god that feels good."

"You guys suck so damn much," Edward grumbled. "Dad needs help unpacking and all that tomorrow and wants to know if you can help."

"Yeah sure, see you then. Now I have to go, I think my lovely wife wants another round."

Jasper and Alice laughed as Edward cried in distaste and hung up quickly. He tossed the phone over his shoulder and went back to kissing his wife.

---

The following evening found Carlisle and his sons in the basement sifting through mountains of boxes. Esme had made them a plate of snacks and some lemonade. She had set up a play pen for Ryan who insisted on being a part of the excitement.

"I know there's some baby stuff down here. Your old crib for starters."

"Wow you are a sap aren't you?" Edward asked. Carlisle pushed him playfully and Jasper just laughed.

"Okay in all seriousness Edward take that side, Jasper take that side and I'll take the middle."

Jasper was the first to come upon baby supplies and while he was sifting through old onesies and tiny dresses Edward found the first box of photographs. He held up a picture of two blonde boys that got into mommy's makeup.

"Aw look daddy is so pretty," Edward cooed passing the picture to Jasper. Carlisle perked up and snatched the picture from Jasper.

"Oh sweet lord," he groaned.

"I wonder if mom has seen that," Edward snickered.

"Oh haha, laugh it up chuckles she took embarrassing pictures of you too."

Edward rolled his eyes but soon enough Jasper found one.

"Haha look dad's changing you."

"Why would she take a picture of that?!" Edward cried.

Carlisle just laughed. While he talked with Jasper about his twins as babies Edward went back to the boxes. He found a small shoe box that was taped shut. He pulled the tape off and opened it. There were more photographs. He just smiled to himself and plucked one out. It was his dad (or maybe his uncle) stark naked with only a ball cap. He couldn't have been more than three. He wondered what it was with the naked baby pictures. Sure it was cute when toddlers decided that they didn't want to wear clothes and just run around naked in the living room, but did it really need to be documented?

He turned over another picture and found it was basically the same. The blonde boy was still without clothes. Edward picked up another and it was still more of the same. His hand was moving automatically through the box.

"More pictures?" Carlisle asked him. "God I swear mom had a camera glued to her hand."

Edward didn't answer. So many pictures of the same boy. He knew it was his late uncle because Carlisle didn't have birthmarks on his left hip and right knee. He was seeing more of his uncle Robert than he ever wanted to. Then he found new ones. This time he was staring at himself nearly twenty years in the past. The redhead in the picture was undressing with the help of his grandmother and being bathed by his father. All the angles were overhead at an angle, as if taken by a hidden camera. He turned the picture over.

_Edward, 4, bath time._

"Edward what's up?" Jasper asked, noticing the spike in Edward's negative emotions.

Edward didn't answer. He just got up left. Carlisle stood up and grabbed the box.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Pictures," Carlisle answered quietly as he looked at the photographs of his twin and son. "Harold's pictures."

Upstairs Edward had grabbed his keys and his coat, startling Esme.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go."

"Why?" Esme asked, following him to the front door.

"I just do okay. Don't call me for a while I won't answer."

He left with that and Esme immediately felt angry. Someone had upset her son and she was going to find out who and when she did heads were going to roll. She marched to the basement steps to find Carlisle rushing up.

"What happened?"

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He just left and he said we won't be able to reach him for a while."

Carlisle just handed the box to Esme and she looked in it. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. I'll call Bella in an hour to see if he came home. I can't imagine too many places where he would go."

"Maybe he went to go see grandma," Jasper suggested, "you know how close they were."

"It's possible," Carlisle agreed. He looked at the time and when he heard crying he remembered that they had been so distracted by Edward's discovery that they left Ryan downstairs. Carlisle went down to get him and when the boy was in his arms he held him tight, as if his father was there.

"Daddy where Edward go?"

"He went home because he doesn't feel good," Carlisle said. His son looked at him with his own blue eyes.

"But he didn't say bye."

"I know but don't worry yourself okay, Edward just had to go home."

Ryan pouted and Carlisle knew why. He had been born about a year and a half after his four older siblings left for college. So until he was almost a year old he didn't even know he had more siblings. Needless to say the discovery was a delightful one for him and while he missed his big brother Emmett (whom he got to see monthly while in Washington) the pain was eased by the appearance of two new brothers and a sister.

Carlisle kissed his forehead and took him upstairs. As he walked he started going back to the mindset he was in after Edward told him about his grandfather. He wished he could go back in time and be the one that picked Edward up from school. Sex with Esme had been amazing, but he would have traded it in order to protect his boy.

"Daddy why you sad?"

"I miss my mommy," Carlisle lied. Well it wasn't all a lie, he did miss his mother. But his son was too young to know what happened to his brother.

---

"I tell ya dad, I'm on top of the world right now," Emmett said with a smile as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. "I'm first line for China, I have a supermodel girlfriend and I'm in the best shape of my life."

"I just worry about you out there alone," Carlisle sighed.

"I'm really happy though," Emmett assured him, shutting his locker and locking it. "I think I might as Rosie to marry me."

"Wow that's a big step."

"Yeah. We are so connected though. I mean we don't even have to have sex to be completely and totally connected."

"Son I really don't want to hear about your sex life."

Emmett laughed. "Relax dad, we aren't doing the nasty until after China. I don't want to risk getting her pregnant."

"Always a good move. I wish you would have shared that philosophy with your brother."

Emmett and Carlisle both laughed. "How are they handling things anyway?"

Emmett pulled the door open and turned into the hall. He slapped the cement arch with the olympic rings on it as usual as Carlisle began to tell him about the twins and the new parents. Then he went down as something hard hit the back of his knee. The phone slipped from his hand and skidded across the pavement. He felt incredible pain rush through his leg. He heard Carlisle's concerned voice over the phone. Emmett turned and looked up just as someone in a black ski mask slammed a metal bad hard on his knee again. He screamed as his bones shattered and Carlisle screamed over the phone.

Another swing of the bat found Emmett throwing his hand up to stop it and resulting in more bones breaking. His attacker stomped on his chest before leaving.

"EMMETT! SAY SOMETHING!"

Emmett laid on his back. He could see his ankle where it shouldn't have been and was afraid to look at the damage. He sloppily grabbed his phone.

"Dad..."

"Emmett, what happened, are you okay?"

"No. Call Rosie and tell her I'm just outside of the lockers. I need an ambulance, my legs broken to shit."

"Right. I'll call you back in..."

"Don't leave me," Emmett sobbed, "dad I'm really scared."

Miles away in Chicago Carlisle was scrambling for another phone. He could hear his son trying not to cry out loud on the other line.

"Esme, I need your phone, Emmett's hurt."

Esme nodded and handed it to him. He dialed Rosalie's number.

"Oh hey Esme what's up?"

"Rose, it's Carlisle. Emmett's been hurt and he needs you to call an ambulance. He's outside of the locker rooms and he said his leg is broken."

"Okay," Rosalie said firmly, "right, tell him I'm on it. I'll be there in two minutes."

"Thank you Rosie."

"Yeah. I'll call you from the hospital."

"Alright." They hung up and Carlisle turned his attention back to Emmett. "It's going to be okay Emmy, I'm with you."

"Someone planned this. Someone hates me that much! I'm not going to China now!"

"Maybe it isn't that bad," Carlisle said, encouraging optimism.

Emmett closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. The pain was so tremendous but it was nothing compared to knowing that the Olympics were in his grasp only a few minutes ago. He was aware of the paramedics when they came and his phone being handed to Rosalie who assured Carlisle that Emmett was on his way to the hospital.

"He could have killed you," Rosalie sobbed while the paramedics set his leg in the ambulance.

"He may as well have," Emmett mumbled quietly. He felt her small hand on his head in an attempt to console him. He just let his mind wander away as the heavy pain killers sedated him.

TBC

Let me know what you think! I have some fun planned for each of them.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter 2,

When he got home, Edward didn't say anything to Bella. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Before undressing he looked around. He got up on the toilet and looked along the line of the ceiling, checking for cameras. He took the basket of decorative shells that Alice had given them and put it in the bathroom closet. Then he slowly and warily undressed in his mind he saw his four-year-old self being bathed by his father. He wondered how many times the old man had gotten off over a picture of his young grandson, or his own young son.

Edward grabbed the bar of soap from the niche on the wall and began rubbing it on his arms and chest. He snatched up the wash cloth from the water knob and began washing himself. He wrapped the cloth around the bar and began to quickly rub it over his legs and lower regions. As he pushed harder on his skin he began to cry.

What had he done to deserve that? He often laid awake at night wondering what could make Harold Cullen do such a thing. He had written it off as an impulse. Maybe a sick curiosity. But he had seen the proof right there in the box. Pictures of his toddler and young child self in completely innocent poses. They were the pinnacle of innocent! He had been changing his clothes and being bathed by his loving grandmother on the nights he and Alice had stayed over.

What if it ran in the family? Edward found himself wondering that as he sat on the shower floor. The water burned the skin he had rubbed raw and he curled up, resting his head against the sloped back of the tub. What if it was genetic? What if his own father would inherit his father's tendencies? What if he did? He enjoyed bathing his sons in the sink with Bella, what did that mean? Did Carlisle love giving him baths as a child because of something more perverted than a father's love?

The water had run cold as he puzzled over it. Then he heard something he didn't want to.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

It was Carlisle. He was on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Go away."

"I need to talk to you both," Carlisle said, "will you be out soon?"

Edward didn't answer. He pulled himself up and turned off the water. He stepped out and wrapped in towels before going out. He hurried into the bedroom and shut the door. He felt paranoia creep through him again. Like in the bathroom he examined the corners and then the closet. He put pictures face down and hid Bella's treasure box in the closet before he changed into thick sweats. When he came out he sat far away from his father, which surprised everyone. Not that Edward sat in Carlisle's lap or anything, but he never seemed to avoid him so obviously except when he was angry.

Carlisle looked saddened by his son's choice of seating. Jasper winced when he felt the spike of emotion from both his brother and his father.

"So what's going on?" Edward asked in a low voice. He was curled under a quilt that he had pulled off of the sofa.

"Emmett was attacked," Carlisle said grimly, "he's in the hospital but from what he told me his leg is broken. Rosalie said his knee was badly damaged. So they're coming here in a few weeks when he's well enough."

"How bad?" Bella asked, her voice trembling slightly. Before Carlisle could answer her babies began to fuss. Edward got up quickly and retrieved his sons. Carlisle watched him return to his seat with the babies in his lap. He was holding them carefully and securely.

"Someone took a bat to him," Carlisle answered sadly.

"Yeah it's not going to be good," Jasper sighed. "Trust me."

"Rosie said he may have to get surgery to repair it. Either way he won't be well enough for the games so he's on the bench."

"Oh god he's gonna be so pissed," Jasper moaned.

"At the very least," Carlisle agreed. "Rosie said she's going to call tomorrow with some updates."

"I hope those updates include flight plans," Jasper growled, "somebody hurt my brother I don't want him near California."

Edward stood up silently when he felt one of the diapers warm up a bit. He took his sons into the nursery and Carlisle watched him. He left Jasper's rant about how someone was going to pay for hurting his brother and Bella's heated agreement. He saw that Mitch was on a towel on the floor and Robbie was cooing in his crib.

"How do I know you won't be like him?" Edward asked quietly. "How do I know you weren't?"

Carlisle was honestly in shock. He felt his fingers twitch towards a fist but he tried to refrain.

"Edward you know I would never."

"Seeing all those pictures that he had collected...I just I can't imagine what would make someone do that. To think he actually...dad I don't know what to think."

"I know," Carlisle said quietly, "trust me tomorrow I'm going to search for all of his cameras and destroy all of his pictures."

"I just need to be alone right now," Edward told him.

Carlisle nodded. "I love you son."

"I know."

Carlisle left and Edward changed his son's diaper. A little while later Bella came in and knelt beside him. He was just looking at his diapered son.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him gently. "I'm always going to be here."

"You've got your own things to worry about. Remember?"

"Edward having issues about how I look physically is completely different. I'll freak out over a gross scar on my own time. You need me."

He turned and kissed her gently on the lips. "I find myself not trusting my own dad. You saw his face out there when I reacted, he was so hurt."

"He understands," Bella promised him.

Edward sighed. "You look so tired."

"It is getting late. Come on let's put them to bed."

Edward nodded and carried his now sleeping boy to the crib to join his brother. They really needed a new one but Edward didn't really feel like going into his parent's basement to get it. He pulled Bella's hand and they went into the bedroom. There Edward drew her close and kissed her.

"How are you?" he asked.

Bella was surprised by the sudden question. She wondered if he was asking her if she was well enough to have sex or if he was just asking how she was.

"Fine," she answered. "If you want to we can."

"I don't want to upset you," he murmured, "nor I do want to push you."

"Promise you won't get grossed out?"

Edward nodded and Bella kissed him. They laid down and he undressed her. He reached over and turned the light off.

"Am I that gross?" she asked.

"No," he murmured. He sighed and felt the desire fade. "I'm sorry. I can't tonight. I'm distracted."

"Alright," Bella agreed. "Let's just snuggle for a while then."

"That I'll do," Edward said with a slight smile. He was prepared to assume the usual position with her head on his chest and his arms secure around her, so he was surprised when she guided his head to her chest and held him like he would have held her.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I just want to lay with you."

Bella nodded and kissed the top of his head.

"What about you? Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Bella asked.

"Why you've been so sensitive lately? I don't mean to upset you nearly as much as I do."

Bella sighed and he shifted. He moved up so they were laying side by side. He could see the moonlight reflecting on her face and he felt more in love with her than he had for a long time.

"I don't know why everything bothers me. I love our sons but I'm not ready to be a mom."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"When I was pregnant my hormones were elevated and now they're crashing back to normal. I love the boys so much but I keep feeling like I'll ruin their lives."

Edward kissed her. "You won't."

"I know how to be an obsessive parent. The woman who basically raised me taught me loved me dearly, I know she did, but at the same time she hated me because I wasn't hers. I also highly doubt you'll let me keep the boys locked up so they don't get hurt."

"I would probably put you in a padded cell," Edward agreed with a nod.

"Then I know how to fight. You know that first hand, I know how to fight over nothing."

Edward nodded again.

"I mean how can I be a good mother with so much traumatized crazy in me?"

Edward kissed her forehead. "I'll be honest with you."

"How honest?"

"How hormonal are you?"

Bella laughed and kissed him lightly. "Just tell me."

"You won't be the best of moms, and before you get mad as me, I won't be the best of dads. I mean look at us. You're terrified of commitment and I'm paranoid and not ten minutes ago I basically told my dad who has supported me through everything that I'm afraid he may become my grandfather."

"Ouch. No wonder he looked upset."

"Yeah."

Bella touched his cheek and he looked at her. "We're a pretty messed up pair huh."

He smiled and nodded. "Yep."

The conversation slipped to more innocent topics when they heard one of the babies coo in his sleep. They talked about their hopes for their sons and what kind of schools they should look into. Then they both ended up getting out of bed and creeping silently to the other bedroom. Their boys were sleeping peacefully in their crib.

"Dad said we can use my old one," Edward whispered, "so they'll at least get their own bed."

"That's great," Bella whispered back. They both sighed happily and watched the babies. They were both wearing blue fleece pajamas to fight the cold beginnings of winter. When Bella yawned Edward knew it was time for bed. He took her hand and they went into their bedroom and nestled under the covers. Edward sighed and settled in. When he woke up he would call Emmett to check on him before work. Even though he was heartbroken for his brother, it would be nice to see him for more than a few minutes. After all Emmett and Rosalie had headed back to California shortly after meeting the twins.

He closed his eyes but opened them quickly when the image he saw wasn't of his brother but his grandfather.

_"Let grandpa read you a story."_

Edward turned and he felt Bella shift. Her hand took his and gave it a loving squeeze.

"I'm here if you need me," she mumbled sleepily.

Edward nodded and curled up. He felt vulnerable and weak.

_For goodness sakes, it happened like twenty years ago. Get ahold of yourself!_

Mental coaching didn't seem to help. He could only hope sleep would come soon. He heard Bella drift off. He could just take a deep breath and push his mind on to happier thoughts. Like his sons. The little angels sleeping just feet away from him. He had barely drifted off when he heard Bella make a soft noise. She twitched a bit and whispered his name. He smiled at that. She was dreaming of him.

It was that happy thought that eased him into sleep.

---

"How did it go?" Esme asked as Carlisle came into bed.

"Well my son thinks that I'll be a pervert like the old man was."

Esme put her book aside and gestured for him to join her. She held him gently against her and stroked his hair.

"Baby you know he doesn't mean it."

"I hate him so much. I mean it's one thing to play mean tricks but he completely ruined Edward's life! He's always there in the back of his mind and finding those pictures...hell it may have been the bastard doing it all over again."

"Carlisle Edward loves you very much. Tonight's discovery just came as a nasty shock. I mean can you blame him for being scared? He knows how much it hurt him and he's scared and protective of his twins."

"I just want him to understand that I won't hurt him and I wouldn't even dream of hurting the boys."

Esme stroked his hair and let him cry it out for a little while. When he calmed down she spoke again, "Do you remember how long it took me to accept what Charles did to me? Hell I was in therapy for it only seven years ago."

"So Edward is going to be like this forever?"

"Harold is always going to be in the back of his mind reminding him that there are bad people out there. Right now it is coming back to him in full force because he learned that it wasn't just a premeditated one time thing and that in fact a man he disliked but generally trusted had been taking hidden pictures of him since he was four."

"Yeah but he knows me," Carlisle pressed, "he knows I live and die for him and his siblings as well as the twins."

"Lord sometimes I wish someone would traumatize you so you could understand this," Esme sighed. She kissed the top of his head. "Carlisle people aren't rational when they're dealing with trauma. Edward knows that you will never hurt him. But right now he's questioning everything. He's analyzing every single time you helped him dress, bathed him or even just played with him. He's remembering the thoughts he heard coming from someone he trusted and how vulnerable and scared he felt. This is nothing personal."

Carlisle nodded and sighed against her side. Still, hearing his son question him in that way stung. A lot.

"So when can we talk to Emmett?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow morning. Rosalie said she's going to call us around ten our time."

"God that seems like forever."

Carlisle nodded and pulled away from her. They both sighed and snuggled in for a nice long sleep. Their nice long sleep ended promptly at midnight when their son began crying from a nightmare.

---

Carlisle was many things. He was an accomplished physician, a doting father and forgiving husband. He wasn't a handyman. That became abundantly clear as he tried to disable all of his father's hidden cameras without destroying most of the wall. Bella had come over to babysit Ryan while Carlisle worked, but he ended up using her help.

"God the man was a freak."

"I'm just surprised he was so high tech. I mean it was almost twenty years ago!"

"And now I feel old!" Carlisle cried. "This day is getting worse by the minute."

"Would it make things worse if I called you grandpa?" Bella asked.

"Yes, yes it would."

Bella just laughed while Carlisle examined old sheets he had found displaying the camera locations.

"Alright, so the cameras are in the bathroom and the guest bedrooms."

"Cheery."

"So how is he?"

"Harold? Kinda pervy I guess, I don't know him like at all."

"No, I mean Edward."

"Oh. He's okay I guess. He's upset and he had some nightmares last night. When I went to check on the twins after I woke up he was sitting on the floor holding them both mumbling that he was going to protect them from anything over and over again."

Carlisle looked thoroughly upset as he opened the ladder and climbed up to the corner. He found that the wall had been altered and he pushed lightly on it. The wall paper gave and he saw that it had been hollowed out and there was a small security camera hidden away. Carlisle suspected that his father had tried to hide the evidence by covering the cameras again. He began to wonder how his father had even used the cameras when he found a small scrolled note.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

_Dearest,_

_I don't know who is finding this so I'll be general. If you've found this note then I failed to protect Edward by destroying everything Harold took. I used pictures I had found to blackmail Harold into settling. Afterwards I burned them but I'm sure I overlooked some. I had found pictures of my own Robbie and I couldn't search anymore. I couldn't keep trying to find something that would break my heart. But that was my own selfishness. Carlisle if you are the one reading this I pray that Edward hadn't found anything else. Edward if you are the one reading this, I am so sorry. As I write this I know I don't have much time left and unfortunately I realized my mistake too late. I will keep searching as best I can, but I don't have the strength to search every corner anymore. I have taken the camera's out. I would have left this note for you in person but I didn't want you to know the lengths Harold had gone. Just know that you are loved, Edward, by your father, your sister and myself. Every day I regret leaving you alone with him. I wish I could make things right. I love you so much._

_Carlisle if Edward doesn't know about the cameras and pictures, please never tell him. I can only imagine the reaction. I hope this finds you well. I love you so much, my son, and the twins were the best thing you could have ever done. Take good care of them._

_Love always,_

_Grandma Mary_

Bella didn't need to hear what it was to know. Carlisle had stepped down the ladder and some tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"She knew about the pictures," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "she hadn't found the other box. Of course she didn't. I remember moving them out of a closet corner while I was helping her clean. I remember the box because it was all taped up. He had hidden it with her shoe boxes. She usually put photographs in them and taped them up when they were full."

"Listen, Edward is going to be fine. He just needs to come to terms with this that's all."

"I don't know," Carlisle sighed, "I mean it's so much bigger now."

"That's what she said."

"Who said that?"

"Oh lord you are old," Bella sighed.

Carlisle looked like he might want to say more but Bella's baby monitor went off. She left and Carlisle decided to put his camera hunting on pause. He went to find his son. He saw that Ryan was playing in his play pen calmly. Carlisle reached in and lifted him out.

"Hey there Sport," He cooed holding him on his hip.

"I gotta potty."

"Alrighty then," Carlisle sighed, setting his son down. Adorably, Ryan tried to go on his own. When he toppled over for the second time Carlisle took his hand and helped him walk. They got to the bathroom where a little plastic toilet was waiting. Carlisle supervised as his son awkwardly pulled his pants and pull-ups down. Carlisle helped him sit.

"What if I fall in?" Ryan asked timidly.

"You won't."

"But I did one time."

"In all fairness that was a big boy toilet and daddy sneezed."

Ryan scowled a bit and Carlisle ruffled his hair. He had done the same thing to Alice when she was a toddler. His mother had given him quite the lecture on being responsible.

"I can't go," Ryan said.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

Ryan shrugged and squirmed a bit. "I'm gonna fall in."

"I promise you won't."

Ryan pouted and squeezed his knees together.

"I wan mommy."

"Mommy is at work right now," Carlisle said, "she's helping sick people get better."

Ryan shifted and Carlisle heard a few small plops.

"Done?" Ryan asked.

"You tell me sport," Carlisle said with an encouraging smile.

"No more poopie."

"That's good. Do you have to go peepee?"

Ryan shook his head no. Carlisle helped him clean up and then lifted him up to the sink to wash his hands.

"Okay do you want M&Ms or a Snickers?"

"M&Ms!"

"Alright," Carlisle said with a smile. After Ryan finished washing his hands he opened the towel closet and took a small fun sized bag of M&Ms for his son. With each serving being about five or six candies it was the perfect little reward for his son. The toddler sloppily opened the candy and ate one of them. He sucked on it like Carlisle usually did when he ate M&M's. Unlike his brother, Ryan was much more dependent. He was scared to walk without his mom or dad with him. He was becoming quite the mama's boy in Carlisle's opinion. It seemed only fair though, Edward and Alice were both so much closer to him than they were to Esme.

"Carlisle do you have any diapers? I forgot to reload the diaper bag."

"Yeah, they're in the nursery," Carlisle said, "I'll get them for you."

He popped into the nursery while Ryan munched his candy and grabbed two diapers from the changing table.

"For me?" he asked.

"They're for your nephews," Carlisle explained, "the new babies."

Ryan just ate his last M&M and accepted that answer. He seemed almost sad. He seemed to miss the freedom the diaper brought him as he could go to the bathroom whenever he pleased and someone, usually his mother, would clean him up after. But he was two and starting to set his sights on being a big boy, and big boys, to the best of his knowledge, used the potty.

"Oh thank you so much," Bella said when Carlisle handed her the diapers. She slowly changed the diaper on her blonde son. He was happy to see that she was learning quickly. Having changed maybe a few diapers before being a mother, Bella was quite inexperienced when it came to frequent changings. "Why do they poop so much on an all liquid diet?"

"Just to annoy you," Carlisle answered with a shrug. Bella scowled and he laughed. "Nutrients in the body and what not. How should I know?"

"You are a doctor."

"Oh yeah right, right so I know everything."

"I should hope so."

Carlisle just smiled and sat in the recliner with his son. Ryan slid out of his lap and crawled over to his nephews.

"Careful Ryan," Carlisle warned gently.

"Can I hold him?" Ryan asked.

"You're still a bit too small," Carlisle told him.

"Why?"

"Because babies are very fragile," Carlisle explained in a calm tone that reminded Bella of a elementary school teacher. "Especially new babies like Robbie and Mitch."

"Why?"

"They have a special spot on their heads that is very sensitive and if that spot gets hurt they can have severe brain damage."

"Severe?!" Bella cried. "You guys let me hold babies that I can give _severe_ brain damage to?! Have you met me?! I'm a klutz!"

"Yes, that may be," Carlisle assured her, "but I'm trying to make a point to a toddler that doesn't know how to be careful."

"Oh," Bella mumbled.

"Why?" Ryan asked when he got Carlisle's attention back. Bella looked at him and wondered how his son was going to be told. Bella just hoped and prayed that Carlisle would shuffle away from the doctor inside of him, over to the father of six who was talking to a baby.

"Well Ryan, during infancy a baby has six soft spots that allow for childbirth so the baby's head can fit through the birth canal. You see your nephews are only three weeks old, so they are very new to this world, so their skull bones haven't been able to fuse completely yet."

Bella and Ryan just looked at him with fairly blank expressions. Though Bella had to give the little boy his props, he was able to keep focus for the entirety of Carlisle's speech. However his reaction was priceless in her opinion. In the silence between them Ryan's big blue eyes were focused on his father.

"Why?"

Carlisle sighed. "Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Lord I'm going to get this in surround sound," Bella sighed sadly.

Carlisle sighed and picked up his son and cradled him in his lap. "Okay sweetheart," he said gently. He lifted Mitch up and laid him in Ryan's lap. "Mind his head."

"He's heavy," Ryan said.

"He should be about ten pounds, right Bella?"

"Wishful thinking. No they're supposed to be about the same weight. Do you really want me to have fat babies?"

"Healthy sweetheart, healthy."

"Paranoid doctor," Bella sighed.

Carlisle laughed and supervised his son in his lap. When the phone rang Bella tossed it to him and he answered.

"Hey dad," Emmett said in the depressed tone that always saddened Carlisle.

"Hey Champ, how are you feeling?"

"They're sending me home for sure. Next week when my leg has set."

"Just let us know when to pick you up," Carlisle said, "and please keep us updated. Like what are you doing now for instance?"

"Talking to you in a hospital bed," Emmett muttered with no enthusiasm. "Surrounded by cards that say sorry about your leg but translate into haha we're still going to China and you aren't."

"Now, now."

"Oh and flowers from Rosie. Because I'm a girl now."

"Oh come now she's just trying to cheer you up," Carlisle reminded him in the same serene tone.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll let you know when the flight is. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright," Carlisle sighed, "sweet dreams."

"Yeah."

Emmett hung up and Carlisle did the same. He tossed the phone onto the sofa and sighed.

"How's he doing?" Bella asked.

"He's depressed and coming home in a week."

"That's good I guess," Bella mumbled. Carlisle just nodded and kissed the top of his son's head while his grandson slept peacefully in their laps.

---

Alice was sad that she didn't get to hang out with her best friend as much anymore, but between work and babies it was hard to find the time. But luckily they were the ones picking Emmett up from the airport on a sunny Saturday morning. They decided to make a day of it starting with breakfast out and some much needed catchup time.

"I finally got put on as an assistant planner," Alice said happily as she finished off a delicious bowl of fruit. "It's amazing, no more grunt work at the bottom of the food chain."

"What do you do now?" Bella asked, taking a bite of a waffle.

"Grunt work in the middle of the food chain," Alice said with a shrug and a small laugh. "But I'm actually doing some actual weddings."

"So you're serious about wedding planning?"

"Yep. Fashion is nice to look at but being in that business made me a part of the problem."

"The problem?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I hate models."

Bella laughed at that, especially since Alice had the body and the temperament for a model. Even though she was a bit too short. Jasper wouldn't have let her be a model as it would have meant she slimmed down to half her already small size and Alice felt that she wasn't sending a good message that way. So it all worked out really.

"It must be nice to get away from the babies for a while."

Bella nodded. "Yep. I fail at parenting."

"You can't be that bad."

"I still have trouble with diapers and Robbie usually gets fussy when I hold him. But boy oh boy does he love Edward."

"D'you think they'll inherit any of our...talents?"

"I dunno," Bella shrugged, "I kinda hope so just so Edward has his mind read."

"It's incredibly annoying," Alice sighed, "which is why a tiny part of me totally hates you because you're a mental mute."

Bella laughed and picked up her orange juice. A glance at the clock told her that it was time to go, so they paid for their meal and got into Esme's SUV. It was hilarious to watch her drive it. They were borrowing it for it's additional space. She took the wheel even though watching Alice drive such a large vehicle was hilarious.

"Rose said Emmett has been pissy all week," Alice said.

"Yeah, that's kinda annoying."

Alice shrugged. "Well you know how he can get. I mean it's sad his dream was snatched away but lord sulking won't bring it back. He just needs to grin and bear it that's all."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Bella asked as they turned into the airport parking garage.

"Maybe a little," Alice shrugged, "but seriously what is he achieving by feeling sorry for himself?"

"Try telling him that," Bella suggested with a grin as she grabbed a ticket from the machine. "Lord I hope the plane isn't delayed."

"I'll cover the parking," Alice said, "as you're driving. You have to help him in the car though."

"Aw man," Bella whined, pulling into a spot. Laughing they got out of the car and walked across an overpass to the airport.

"Gate twenty I think," Alice said as they walked in. Bella went up to the massive data wall and looked for Emmett's flight.

"Twenty one. Psychic my ass."

Alice pushed her lightly and they went up to the second floor. They couldn't get by security so it didn't matter anyway what gate he was going to arrive at. They had just sat down and begun talking about their significant others when Bella's phone buzzed.

"I'm listening," she said as she pulled it out. Alice nodded and continued to talk about Jasper's hinting at wanting to get ready for a baby.

"I just don't want kids," Alice said with a defensive shrug. "I'm perfectly content with just being the fun auntie to your kids."

"So are you going to tell him that?"

"God no," Alice moaned, "I melt like butter whenever he looks at me with those beautiful eyes. Like liquid silver."

"Who knows, maybe you'll get there. Remember hon, you're only twenty three."

"But you know Jazz, he's always been a thousand years more mature than me."

"Well that's true," Bella agreed.

"So what's up?" Alice asked, nodding at the phone.

"Rosie just texted to tell me they're here. Oh and Edward texted me to remind me that we're having dinner with your parents."

"Alright, sounds fun."

They talked more about Alice's fear of having children and then the conversation turned to Edward's recent discovery. Alice had just asked Bella how her brother was coping when they saw Rosalie and Emmett. Rosie was trying to help him but he had insisted on wheeling himself and carrying his own bag.

"Emmy come on just let me help you," Rosalie insisted for what must have been the hundredth time since they got off the plane.

"Rose I'm fine," Emmett grumbled.

"Hey there handsome," Bella greeted. She and Alice both gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then embraced the exhausted Rosalie.

"Yeah, hey," he grumbled, "let's get going."

"Can we help you at all?" Alice asked.

"I got it okay!"

"Yeah he won't accept any help from anyone," Rosalie said stiffly, "not even his own girlfriend."

"I could have walked but no you insisted on this stupid chair," Emmett complained, pushing himself along with one hand. The other was in a cast to his elbow. Bella rolled her eyes and did one thing that Rosalie couldn't. She was forceful with him.

"Come on," Bella sighed, grabbing the handles of the chair and taking control.

"Hey! Let go! I got this!"

"You got this," Bella repeated with a snort, "yeah you got a broken leg and a broken hand. You also got a girl that loves you too much to make you upset."

"And you don't?" Emmett huffed.

"I'm not interested in screwing you or settling down with you. So I don't care if you get mad."

"Rosie stop her!"

"Bella do you want me to take over?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but you can take his bag."

Rosalie nodded and took Emmett's carryon.

"It's scary that you're still whipped by your ex," Alice teased. "Sorry Rose."

"Eh it gets the job done. So give me good news."

"Jasper got a promotion."

"That's great!" Rosalie cheered. "Does he like it?"

"So far so good," Alice smiled, "he's the personal assistant to one of the big social workers. He said that she's great at her job and it's a thrill to watch her work."

"Just make sure you watch that," Rosalie warned. "That's how mom and dad split."

"How?" Alice asked.

"Mom got really into modeling and dad was at the hospital. He got his own intern, some hot young thing named Tina and he ended up screwing her in the on-call room. She got pregnant eventually and it ruined her marriage."

"So he just generally goes around pissing on people's marriages then?" Emmett asked bitterly.

"Why do you think I wasn't surprised when I heard about him and Esme?" Rosalie asked. "Eh it doesn't matter, mom was screwing a fashion designer in New York and eventually married him. I don't think Jasper is that kind of guy though."

"Yeah I don't think he's ever loved anyone other than Alice," Bella agreed.

Alice just smiled a bit. Her mind drifted back to the night before when her husband gently kissed her lips and bid her sweet dreams, and then the note she found when she woke up wishing her a pleasant day.

"Aw she's blushing," Bella cooed.

"So um...this way to baggage yes?" Alice mumbled.

Bella just laughed and Rosalie grinned.

TBC

Sorry it took so long. I started a new job that is sucking up my nights.


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 3,

Carlisle went up the stairs after hanging up with Bella. He knew that Edward was planning on taking a nap. Esme was cooking dinner and Carmen was watching over her brother. He was antsy to see his son again and to begin fussing over his injuries.

"Edward, Emmett is almost..." Carlisle trailed off when he saw his son was indeed fast asleep. Mitch was asleep on his chest and one hand was resting protectively on his back while Robbie was laying beside him and his other arm was curled around him. The scene was so sweet he didn't want to disturb it but Esme would be annoyed if he didn't. So as not to startle the sleeping threesome he went and gently woke Edward.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Emmett will be here in about five minutes."

With a grumble Edward carefully sat up, supporting his son as he did. The baby squirmed a bit and then woke up.

"Crud," Edward mumbled.

Mitch began to wail loudly and woke his brother who followed suit. Carlisle lifted Mitchell from Edward's arms and cradled him. Edward took Robbie and stood up so that he could sway and rock him gently.

"Go back to sleep, grandpa is sorry he woke you," Edward cooed softly to his son.

"Me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, you."

Carlisle would beg to differ but the babies were still crying loudly and Bella would be home any moment.

"Daddy mommy said that dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Cammie said from the door. "Why are they sad?"

"Because they were napping and got woken up," Edward answered. "I gotta pee."

"Can I hold him?" Cammie asked.

"My bladder is full enough to agree," Edward said. He went to his sister and handed her the baby. "Make sure you cradle his head okay."

"Eddie a little faith would be nice."

"Lord you're just like Alice," Edward grumbled. He pat his sister on the head and he felt his ego crumble when he heard the baby calm down in his sister's arms.

"Aw Robbie you're so cute," Cammie cooed, melting Carlisle's heart with her sweetness. She smiled when her nephew looked at her.

"Alright let's go down," Carlisle said, "do you want me to carry him?"

"That would be best," Cammie agreed. "I don't wanna drop him."

Carlisle took the baby in his free arm and they went downstairs. Once in the living room he saw Ryan sitting on the floor, watching Spongebob. Cammie went to join him and Carlisle went to put the twins in their swings. By then Mitchell had calmed down as well and began to coo softly in his swing.

Edward had come down and was dabbing drool from his son's chin when the party arrived.

"I told you I'm fine," Emmett complained.

"Yeah, yeah we've heard it," Rosalie sighed, clearly tired of her boyfriend's complaining.

"Well if you don't want to hear it then stop treating me like a crippled baby."

"Emmy!" Esme cried, interrupting them. She ran to her son and hugged him tight.

"Hey mom," Emmett said, hugging her with his good arm. "You weren't too worried were you?"

"Emmett Mitchell Cullen if you ever worry me like that again I'll skin you alive!"

"I highly doubt that," Emmett said when Esme went back to hugging him until he nearly began to suffocate. "Mom kinda hard to breathe."

"Esme don't strangle the boy," Carlisle chuckled. When Esme moved he hugged his son gently. "We missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Emmy!" Ryan cheered. He began a wobbly run towards his brother that ended with him falling down again.

"Hey there kiddo," Emmett said, reaching down to his brother. He lifted the boy up and set him in his lap. Ryan stood on Emmett's thighs to properly hug him around the neck.

"Will you stay long?" Ryan asked.

"We'll see how it goes," Emmett answered.

"You angry?"

"Very."

Ryan frowned and Emmett kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm not angry with you."

"Okay," Ryan squeaked with a smile.

"Where's Edward and the boys?" Bella asked.

"In the living room I expect," Carlisle answered, "they all just woke up."

Bella smiled and went into the other room. Edward was sitting with his blonde son in his lap and he was feeding him.

"He was getting impatient," Edward explained. "I used the last bottle early."

"Alright I'll pump some for Mitch."

"Pump?" Edward asked.

"Yeah my nipples are really sore," Bella sighed, sitting beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You look tired."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

Edward leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Robbie didn't seem to enjoy the movement as he fussed and Edward fixed his posture to accommodate his needy son.

"He's so much like you," Bella giggled. She reached over and stroked her son's soft cheek with the back of her fingers. He looked over at her briefly before going back to the bottle. Bella smiled and looked over at Mitch who was sleeping in his swing. She stood when the rocking stopped. She went to turn the knob, smiling at her sleeping infant.

"Hey Em," Edward said from the sofa as everyone came in.

"Hey," he said with little enthusiasm. When they got to the sofa Emmett hoisted himself up with some difficulty and began to grumble when he had to be assisted by his dad. "Thought you'd be on cloud nine what with the new babies and all."

"I'm stuck about fifteen years ago," Edward said sadly. "Plus you aren't really giving off the happiest vibes."

"What are you Jasper now?" Emmett asked. Edward shrugged and pat his shoulder. He looked about to say something when Alice's small arms locked around his shoulders.

"Eddie stop being such a downer," she whined, "the two of you combined are making this depression central."

"Why are you so bummed anyway? Dad was just about to tell me before I got clubbed."

"We found pictures in the basement from my childhood."

"Traumatizing in itself but not very depressing."

"Pictures that related to what happened when I was six."

"Eew."

Edward just laughed dryly at that. The answer was so typical of his silly brother. His little sister looked at him curiously but figured she wasn't going to get any answers anyway. Edward was determined that the only ones who knew about his molestation was going to be his parents, three siblings and his grandmother. Even the papers hadn't published his name because his grandmother promised she would put them in a world of hurt if her baby experienced any unnecessary trauma from the incident.

Edward felt his lap becoming occupied and smiled at his sister.

"Don't be sad Eddie," Carmen said. "Do you want to see the video?"

"What video?"

"It was when you were away and we were in Forks. Ry-ry was escaping from daddy and he crawled out of his diaper and and I got juice on my dress so I tooked it off."

"Oh yeah that was funny," Emmett laughed, "Edward it was adorable, mom was filming Cammie playing in her new costume and then she went to go watch dad change Ryan."

"Oh yeah he was just learning how to crawl!" Carlisle said with a smile. "He got up and crawled away and I hadn't put the diaper on right so it fell off. Next thing we know Cammie comes running in completely naked and says that she spilled on herself so she took it off."

"So you guys have a video of my two younger siblings naked?" Edward asked.

"Edward it was a childhood moment," Esme said.

"Alice had a million of them," Carlisle said.

"Did not!" Alice cried.

"Sweetheart do you know how hard it was to keep you in clothes when you were a toddler? I'd turn around to dress Edward and when I turned back you'd be stark naked and running around."

"Edward can you help me change Mitchell?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded and stood up. He held the baby and they went into the other room. He put his son down and realized that he didn't have to go poo at all. The worst part, probably everybody else realized that too.

"Bella..."

"Look, Edward, I know you've been hurt," Bella said gently, "trust me I know better than any of them because I get to see how drastically your life has changed recently. But you know them. You know that it was nothing more than a childhood moment and your parents don't get a sick sexual pleasure from it."

"About oh, forty eight or so hours ago, I found my grandfather's pedo box. Never mind the nightmares I would occasionally have from it. Now I learn that my dad has a video of both of my little siblings running around naked?"

"So? Charlie and Renee have a video of me in a little kiddie pool when I decided I didn't want to wear a swimsuit. They filmed my first diaper change for crying out loud. What makes all that different from your grandfather was that they would occasionally watch the home movies and smile and wish I was still that small. They don't get off on it. I'm sure that when Carmen and Ryan are all grown up Carlisle is going to stumble across the video and cry a little, much like he does when he finds your baby pictures."

"It's just sick and wrong," Edward reminded her.

"Is it sick and wrong that you took a picture of your son's first bath?" Bella asked. "Or how about Mitch's first diaper change?"

"That's different," Edward insisted.

"How? You can still see their little areas. Okay maybe not Robbie's because he's in the water, but you know what I mean."

"I know that I'm not getting off on it."

"So in your little world you're right and everybody else is wrong?"

"I didn't say that," Edward defended quickly, "stop making assumptions!"

"But you did say that," Bella reminded him with a stiff voice.

"You just don't get it!"

"What then, Edward? I know you were hurt. You trusted him as a family member and I understand this is hurting you."

"No, Bella, you don't understand!"

"Edward I get it, you have trust issues. You aren't the only one!"

"You know what I don't want to talk about this! You're going to get all pissy now and blame me for it! So I'm not going to give in to it!"

Bella folded her arms angrily and her eyes narrowed. "So you think I just get sick jollies off of fighting with you?"

"You're the one that pulled me back here! You tell me!"

"Oh nice, Edward, nice," Bella snapped, "you know I think your sons are more mature than you are."

Edward was about to retort when his baby started to cry.

"Oh great, just great," Bella grumbled. She grabbed her son. "You made him cry!"

"I made him cry!" Edward cried following her out. "You were the shrill voiced one that made him cry!"

"Only because you were the one on the verge of a tantrum!"

"Forgive me for having trouble accepting that some creepy old bastard got off to a picture of me!" Edward snapped.

"I didn't say anything about you having trouble, Edward," Bella reminded him as they got into the living room. Everyone turned their attention to them. "I said you should drop the paranoia because not everybody thinks that way!"

"Alright Bella, alright I'll drop the paranoia about my sons being hurt the way I was when you drop the paranoia over our sons being kidnapped every time you see a red car go by."

"Okay, one," Bella snapped, putting Mitch back in his swing, "that's totally different..."

"Oh how!"

"Well if you recall I was kidnapped by a psycho in a red car and spent years, Edward, years in a small basement room! Totally different!"

"Are you two going to keep fighting like this?" Emmett asked. "Because if you are we may as well pop some popcorn for when Bella ends up kicking Edward in the nuts."

Edward and Bella looked at the family then back at each other. "To be continued," He promised.

"Fine. Make sure you get a cup."

"Oh you're freaking hilarious," Edward grumbled. They both looked down when Robbie began to cry just as Mitch was calming down. "Great. You made them cry."

"Oh yeah because it was me," Bella snapped. They both took up the babies and began trying to sooth them.

"Yeah it was," Edward replied.

"Alright you two break it up," Carlisle said, "edward sit there, Bella sit over there."

"Dad we aren't kids!"

"Coulda fooled me," Carlisle retorted. "Now, I think what we need to do is calm down a bit. Babies are very sensitive to atmosphere. They're like Jasper in diapers."

"Thank you for that image, dad," Emmett said with a large grin in his face, "thank you so sincerely."

Beside him Jasper was looking mortified. "Dad...do you hate me?"

"He's right though," Esme said to the new parents, "your sons will calm down when you do."

Glaring at each other, Bella and Edward sat apart and tried to soothe their sons.

"I can't do this," Bella cried finally. She gave her baby to Esme and left. Edward just rolled his eyes and went back to his calm son. With some help Emmett went to go calm Bella down. She was sitting on the porch kicking at leaves.

"You'll freeze your ass off out here."

"So did Mr. Super Dad get the boys to calm down?"

"Edward isn't anyones definition of Super Dad."

"How come Alice and Jasper never fight?" Bella asked, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Because they're both some kind of super freaks."

"I mean it. They have like the perfect relationship and it's so easy for them."

Emmett nodded in agreement. His brother and sister had kept a secret relationship and were now happily married for almost four years without a hint of a problem brewing.

"Edward and I...I guess I always thought relationships were easy when they were right, y'know? But the only easy relationship I was in was with you and that went down the drain so fast I had no idea what was going on."

"You know I always regretted breaking your heart right?" Emmett asked, looking down at her. Bella nodded.

"We weren't right for each other but dating you was so easy. I mean we hung out and played games all the time."

"We were also like fourteen," Emmett reminded her, "everything was easy back then."

"Do you and Rosie have problems?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course," Emmett said with a shrug, "I devoted most of my time to the team and she started to feel like she came second. Because I made her feel that way. We argue about how much time I spent in the pool or with the team, we argue about a lot of things."

"So Edward and I are going to be okay?"

Emmett smiled at her and nodded. "Do you know how I know?"

Bella shook her head no.

"Because even though you're pissed off at him, you still want him to be with you. That's how you've always been Bells. Even before the boys came. You two will fight and fight and fight but at the end of the day you both love each other and are so happy together."

Bella didn't say anything but she blushed a little. Emmett laughed and pulled her up with his good hand. She was surprised that he had enough strength in one arm to do so. Bella leaned down and hugged him.

"Thanks Em."

"Someone's gotta keep you two in line."

Bella just smiled and wiped her eyes.

---

Edward had gotten into the apartment with his sons and girlfriend expecting to continue their fight. So after they put the twins to bed they went to their room to have it out. But when Bella kissed him instead he was completely thrown off guard.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Bella just shrugged and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you trying to seduce me into thinking you're right and giving in?"

"I think you're wrong," Bella said, "I think you're too paranoid because you've been hurt."

"But I..."

Bella put her finger against his lips and shushed him.

"But so am I. Edward fighting over this is pointless because we've both been through our own traumas. I hope yours will pass as the shock wears off because I don't want you to always suspect your father. But we'll deal with that as it comes. In the mean time, I don't want to fight anymore. Can we just enjoy some peace before the next drama comes up?"

Edward smiled slightly. "Can we enjoy the peace naked?"

"As long as you don't care how nasty my scar is."

"Sweetie you know I think you look like a goddess," Edward reminded her. Bella just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He parted her lips with his and really kissed her. He loved her to death and respected her need to wait before having sex again after the boys were born, but he was a man after all, and she was his dream girl. He was ready to spend the night with her and eventually fall into a content sleep with her in his arms.

His sons, however, had different plans. Their loud cries started as the always did with one startling the other. Edward groaned and Bella seemed to cry a little. He rolled off of her and grumbled while Bella got up. He heard her over the baby monitor cooing to her sons. He wondered what in the world had set them off as they had already had their dinner a few hours ago. They had been changed too. Then Edward realized what had made his son's cry. The answer was so obvious!

Carlisle Cullen was the biggest cockblock so it was only natural that those genetics would pass along. And as if by a magic force, Carlisle knew his son was cursing him. Which is why his phone rang.

"Hey dad," Edward sighed.

"Hey kiddo how did the fight go?"

"Bella decided she didn't want to fight anymore so we decided to have sex instead."

"Eew."

"Until the boys started getting fussy. Your influence no doubt."

Carlisle laughed and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, I would rather you not have sex at all seeing as you managed to have unplanned babies."

"That you adore," Edward reminded him.

"Well naturally I would love any grandbaby you give me, no matter how young and unprepared you are."

"Gee thanks dad," Edward grumbled, "are you really one to lecture me on being young and unprepared for children?"

"Haha very funny."

Edward just laughed. He started to say how true it was when he heard Bella over the baby monitor.

"Edward! Come quick! You have to see this!"

"Hang on, Bella said something is happening!"

Edward scrambled out of bed and Carlisle just laughed in amusement. Edward went into the nursery and looked at Bella. She, however, was gazing down at her son with a smile on her face and tears on her cheeks.

"Look," Bella sobbed. She stroked her son's cheek lovingly with her finger and Edward saw that his son was smiling sweetly at her. Robbie looked at his daddy and smiled at him.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"My son just smiled at me," Edward said in a teary voice. "Dad my boy is smiling!"

"Oh Edward congratulations! I'll let you go so you two can enjoy this moment properly."

"Yeah. Love you dad."

"Love you too kid, bye bye."

Edward hung up and kissed Bella. "He's so beautiful."

"I love you so much," Bella cooed to them both. Edward turned when he heard a coo and picked up his other son. Mitch wasn't as smiley as his brother. They sat on the floor and leaned against the open wall with their boys in their laps. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder and gazed lovingly upon her children. "We gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Edward said softly, "we're gonna fight a lot but we're used to that. Besides, I don't wanna date a normal girl when I can have my sweet bundle of crazy."

Bella laughed and nodded. Edward leaned down and kissed Mitch's forehead then tickled him lightly. He smiled at the baby and it wasn't long before the baby was mimicking him. It was almost midnight when the tired parents were able to stop gazing at their children.

"I still can't believe this is real sometimes," Bella said as Edward stood and carried Mitch to his crib. He came back and took Robbie to his so Bella could stand up. She held her hand out to him and they walked back to their bedroom, too tired to have sex but not really feeling like they missed anything.

---

Carlisle didn't like some types of patients. Mrs. Evanson was one of them. He didn't like knowing details that weren't important, so when she sighed that her husband was away yet again he didn't press it.

"The problem is that I've been having itching in my vagina," she said as she sat on the table. "And I felt a lump in my breast that I am really hoping was just my imagination."

"Well, if you would prefer, I can get a female colleague and..."

"Well that's the thing," Mrs. Evanson said, "I don't like having that area checked by a woman."

Carlisle knew he should just accept the answer and go, but he didn't. "Why?"

"Well I feel gay."

"A-alright, well have you experienced any discharge?"

"Yes, doctor."

Carlisle sighed quietly. "Okay, I'll just get a swab kit and we'll test you for an STD."

He left quickly to get the kit and found Esme in the supply closet.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Testing for a cause to vaginal itching."

"Yuck," Esme said, grabbing a plastic bag and handing it to him. "She cute?"

"Yeah that's a trap," Carlisle chuckled.

"Carlisle, I trust you," Esme reminded him, "and we're so doing it tonight because if we don't I'll feel ugly and worry that you're having fantasies about someone else's nether regions."

"Fine, I'll have sex with you," Carlisle sighed dramatically. "You're so mean sometimes!"

Esme laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're late for work sexy."

Carlisle whined and left, making her laugh some more. He smiled back at her and then turned into his patient's room.

"So you're married huh?" Mrs. Evanson asked when he pulled his gloves on. Carlisle realized that he was wearing his wedding ring, a habit he tried to avoid when on the job.

"Yes ma'am I am," Carlisle said with a smile as he had her lay down for the breast exam she wanted, "and I love her more every day."

"What does she do?"

"She's a doctor here," Carlisle answered. Mrs. Evanson didn't say anything else. She just closed her eyes and Carlisle felt for the lump she had worried about. "I'm not feeling anything unusual."

"That's a relief," she said with a smile.

"Alright ma'am I'm going to have you put your feet up in these stirrups. I'm going to take a swab sample and give you an exam to see if everything is okay."

Carlisle hated vaginal exams. He always felt a bit perverted.

"I have noticed sometimes that there is a lump on my inner labia."

Carlisle saw the lump and pushed it lightly. "This?"

"Yes."

"Swollen blood vessel, it's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," she said in a slightly breathy voice.

Carlisle grabbed the speculum and a swab. She looked fine and he wondered why she didn't just go to a gyno or something. He heard a soft sound as he put the speculum in and it was followed by a gentle gasp.

The same kind of gasp Esme had made the last time they played doctor.

"Alright I'll have this taken to the lab," Carlisle said after he swabbed and put it in a vial. "I'll leave you to change."

"Thank you doctor."

Carlisle nodded and left quickly. Outside he found Tara, the doctor that first trained him, at the nurses station looking at a chart.

"You look flustered," she observed. "Did Esme say something suggestive?"

"No," Carlisle mumbled, "I had to give a pap..."

"Aw he's so cute isn't he?" Esme asked coming up. "You're blushing sweetie."

"Let me guess," Tara said with a michevious grin, "your pap was on a married woman. Probably in her late thirties with complaints of itching and a worry about a lump?"

"Y-yes," Carlisle mumbled.

"Oh Carlie," Esme giggled. He looked between the two laughing women and wondered what he was missing.

"Sweet Dr. Cullen you just got your first desperate housewife."

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked.

"A woman who doesn't get enough sex at home so she comes in to get an exam," Esme said with a large smile.

"Usually this woman will protest female doctors due to comfort issues. They prefer the good looking doctors and get off during the exams. Did you notice any strange movements down there?"

"Um...yeah a bit."

"Yep you gave her an orgasm," Esme laughed. "Oh god Carlisle I love you."

"Wait...huh?"

Tara just laughed and pat his shoulder. "Later Doctor Love."

"My sweetie is so innocent," Esme teased lightly. She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to go finish up and then I'm off. You?"

"I'm on call tonight. Make sure Ryan and Cammie get their baths and please, please make sure Cammie finishes her homework."

"Dear if you recall I raised two wonderful children before I met you," Carlisle said, "I'll be fine."

"Ah but yet I still worry," Esme sighed. Carlisle smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later dear."

Esme nodded and went off to tend to her patients while he finished up with the now satisfied housewife.

TBC

I love Carlisle so much. Just gonna throw that out there. I don't know why I'm in love with Edward and Bella as a dysfunctional couple but I do.


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter 4,

Edward spent his day off with Emmett and his sons. His sons seemed unaffected by the presence of their uncle but Edward still was happy that they got to really meet him.

"I don't think they would remember you."

"Well they have the memories of an ant."

Edward shrugged. Mitchell was happy in Emmett's lap and more than willing to be pampered by his uncle. Robbie, however, was being antisocial and was brooding in his swing. Or he was just laying in the warm cushioned swing, impartial to what was going on. Edward liked to imagine his children could brood if they chose.

"He looks like Bella," Emmett said, smoothing some of his nephews brown hair.

"I told Bella that the next one has to look like me."

Emmett snorted and Edward flipped on the television. He found CNN and Emmett glanced up.

"I should see if you are on ESPN," Edward said.

"I'm surprised you know about ESPN," Emmett replied. "Edward I'm going to educate your sons."

"You were like a B student on a good year," Edward reminded him.

"No I mean real education. None of that history and science crap."

"You should really talk to the PTA about your education ideas."

"I'm serious!" Emmett cried. "Seriously, who gives a damn about dead people?! They're dead and gone! The present is important and in the present everyone is a fat ass and there is no gym program. Your boys will know sports."

"I want to teach them to cook," Edward said.

"Fine, they can cook after sports. Eddie don't make them into women."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Mitchie, Uncle Em will teach you what's important," Emmett cooed, holding his nephew against his chest and kissing the top of his head.

"Lord help my children," Edward pleaded towards the ceiling. "Save them from their jockey uncle."

"More on the attack on Emmett Cullen, a swimmer for the US olympic team."

"Lord," Emmett sighed, "me t.v."

"I love the shots they keep using," Edward said watching stock footage of his brother being taken to the ambulance and then leaving the hospital in a wheel chair.

"Yep, I'm quite photogenic," Emmett said dryly. He tickled Mitch and smiled when the baby cooed and giggled. "How long has he been giggling?"

"He started the other day," Edward said with a smile, "my boy, a month old and already laughing."

"Robbie giggles too?"

"Not really, no. He smiles like crazy though."

Emmett just smiled and then looked up at the screen. "You know what sucks?"

"Changing diapers?"

"They can't even find him," Emmett said grimly, "I told them exactly who attacked me but they can't find the damn asshole."

"Em you know when they do all he's going to get is assault charges right?'

"It's not even that," Emmett said sadly, "Edward since graduation this has been my life. Training for China has been my every day. I love Rosie to pieces but this came before her even. Because this is a once in a lifetime chance and it was just taken away from me in one swift blow. I feel violated."

"Em you're going to recover," Edward promised.

"Yeah and how well do you think my knee will hold up? How fast will I be able to swim after the casts come off?"

"Does your knee hurt?" Edward asked.

"Of course it does!"

Edward got up and went to the kitchen where Esme kept Emmett's pills. He opened the cabinet and sighed. All the glasses were dirty and all they had were sippy cups. Edward smiled and grabbed one with clouds on it and the matching lid.

"So when are you going back?" Edward asked loudly.

"I dunno yet," Emmett answered.

Edward put the cup aside and warmed two bottles for his babies who were going to be wanting their meals soon. While they were warming he brought the sippy cup and pills out to his brother.

"Oh haha, you're funny," Emmett grumbled, taking the cup.

"Make sure you don't spill Emmy-bear!"

"Lord I hate you so much sometimes."

Edward laughed and saw a grin on his brother's face. He ruffled Emmett's hair and went to get the bottles. When he came back Emmett took one and cradled his nephew against his broken arm to feed him properly. Edward went to the swing and lifted his son out of it. Robbie began to whimper and whine.

"Oh hush now, time to eat," Edward shushed, taking him to the sofa. Robbie had been sucking on his fingers and seemed hungry but he refused to take the bottle he was offered. "Come on pretty baby."

"It's starting," Emmett sighed dramatically.

"What?"

"Boys aren't pretty, they're rugged and handsome."

"Gay now are we? Does Rosie know?"

"We discussed it," Emmett replied with a simple smile, making Edward laugh.

"Robbie come on!"

"Dude did you just whine at your son?"

"Yes!"

"Robbie dear your daddy is about as mature as you are!"

Edward stuck his tongue out and Emmett returned the gesture.

---

Carlisle didn't mind grocery shopping and was actually annoyed when his fellow doctors insisted that it was a woman's place. He carried Ryan into the store and pulled out a cart with one hand. He put his son in the little seat and pushed into the store. Admittedly there were some things about Forks he did miss. He missed the kind old deli manager back home that always knew exactly what kind of lunch meat he wanted and how much of it. They were a little nicer too.

"What can I get you?" the young man asked.

"One pound of turkey, half a pound of the honey ham and half a pound of swiss cheese."

"Alright coming right up."

"Ham comes from piggies."

"That's right," Carlisle said, patting his son's head. Ryan grabbed his tie and looked up at him.

"Soft."

"Yep," Carlisle smiled, "your older brothers and sister thought it would be funny to get me silk ties for father's day."

"Its blue!"

"It certainly is."

Ryan dropped the tie and began fidgeting with the handle of the cart. He watched Carlisle put the lunch meats in the cart and then went back to fidgeting. As Carlisle walked he pulled a list out of his front pocket.

"Alright, we need cheese, milk, bread, cereal, and pasta."

"Macie cheese," Ryan said.

"Yes, macie cheese," Carlisle said with a smile. "Thank you for reminding me."

Ryan smiled, pleased with himself. Then he began to get a bit antsy.

"I done wanna ride," he said.

"You don't?"

Ryan shook his head and Carlisle sighed. He lifted his son out of the cart and set him down. "Okay Ry-Ry behave or I'll put you back in the cart. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ryan said with a nod. Carlisle pressed on, walking at a slower pace so his toddler could keep up. When he stopped to pick out cheese Ryan plopped down and began to poke at a dust bunny on the floor. Carlisle looked between two types of cheese, wondering what kind Esme wanted. She had told him but he had forgotten and he wanted to bring her dinner at the hospital. He knew she liked both sharp and mild cheddar but she had specifically told him what one she wanted.

He put the mild back, figuring either way she would be satisfied and dropped it in the cart.

"Do you want some string cheese Ryan?"

"Yes!" Ryan squeaked happily. Carlisle lifted him up to chose a stick from the box on the shelf. He liked the cheddar sticks a bit better than the mozzarella. He did pick up a package and put it in the cart though.

"Got a good one?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep! Very good."

"That's good."

He put the stick in the cart and was about to put his son down when he heard someone cry loudly. Immediately he suspected a robbery so he held his son close to his chest and shielded him with his arms. However he merely saw someone on the ground, shaking. He put his son in the cart quickly.

"Stay here," he said before leaving the cart and rushing to the man on the ground. He saw a young girl crouching by one of the fruit islands and she looked panicked. Already he saw phones. There was a crowd forming. "Stand back," he said to a concerned bystander. He dropped to his knees and began to assess the situation. He saw a roll of lifesavers on the ground near the man's hand and saw the chain around his neck with the red cross.

"Give me the phone," he ordered.

"I'm calling an ambulance right now," the other man said.

"I'm a doctor," Carlisle told him. "Put it on speaker."

The man obeyed and held the phone down to Carlisle.

"We have a diabetic in a seizure in the produce section of Albertson's grocery on seventh and cass," Carlisle said clearly, "head trauma from falling and an open wound. There's a doctor on site."

"Sir, are you a doctor?"

"Yes. Carlisle Cullen M.D Immanuel Hospital."

Carlisle looked down when he heard gagging.

"What's that sound?!" The frightened girl asked.

"He's choking," Carlisle said calmly. He could see the small candy and retrieved it with his bare hand, shocking the man holding the phone. He tilted the man's head and saw the nasty wound still bleeding. "Do you have a handkerchief or anything?"

"D-daddy has one in his pocket."

Carlisle reached into the man's pocket and pulled out the cloth and pressed it to the back of his head to ease the bleeding. The spasms were slowing down and Carlisle just calmly held the cloth on his head. He didn't flinch when the man vomited a bit into him.

"Are you his daughter?" He asked the girl. She nodded.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked in the same calm voice. "Can you tell me when your daddy had his insulin?"

"Um...w-with lunch."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"D-David."

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked.

"K-Kelsie."

"Alright, Kelsie, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Daddy's gonna die?"

"Oh no sweet girl," Carlisle assured her, "he's going to be just fine. How old are you?"

"Six."

"I have a girl myself who is six. It's a fun age. You're in first grade then right?"

"Yes," Kelsie mumbled. "There's so much blood."

"Yes, but let's not think about the blood okay. Tell me about your school."

"It's small...and has a playground."

"Come on honey," a worker said kneeling down, "do you want a cookie?"

Kelsie nodded and the worker helped her stand.

"Don't worry Kelsie, I'll take care of your daddy," Carlisle promised.

The girl nodded and followed the worker as the paramedics ran to the scene. Carlisle stood as they took over and he told the chief everything he needed to know.

"He's diabetic and needs a gluten shot. The bleeding has stopped but he'll probably need stitches. His daughter is in the bakery right now and her mother will need to be called. I'd rather she not have to be taken to the hospital as well if she doesn't have to."

"Right, thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Drive safe," Carlisle said. The chief nodded and left with his crew. Carlisle went back to his cart and his son where he found an elderly worker asking him where his parents were. "I'm sorry to leave him," Carlisle said to her, "but thank you for your concern."

"Oh, you're the doctor," she said, "he was starting to cry and I got worried."

"I appreciate your concern," Carlisle said with a smile, "if I may ask, can you watch him for just a moment longer? I want to assure Kelsie that her dad will be fine."

The woman nodded and Carlisle left for the bakery. He found the little girl sitting on a metal table nibbling weakly at a chocolate chip cookie.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. "Scared?"

She nodded.

"Well your daddy is on the way to the hospital. Has your mother been called?"

"Yes. Nana is coming to get me. Are you sure daddy's gonna be okay?"

"I promise," Carlisle said, "he's going to get a special shot called a gluten shot to raise his blood sugar. He'll need some rest and he'll get some stitches for his head. But you were very brave Kelsie, and I know he'll be proud of you."

Kelsie smiled weakly and he ruffled her hair. He bid her farewell and returned to his son who was getting a bit irritated by his constant disappearing.

"Daddy stay okay," he ordered.

"I'm all yours for the rest of the night," Carlisle smiled, kissing his head. "Thank you for being such a big boy and not getting hurt."

"I gotta potty."

"Alright," Carlisle chuckled. "Thank you so much for watching him."

"No problem," the lady said with a smile, "enjoy your night."

Carlisle nodded and bid her the same before heading off to finish the rest of his shopping. He took Ryan into the bathroom and helped him go. He held him under the arms so he didn't fall into the toilet, praying he didn't have to sneeze like he had when Alice was potty training. That had been uncomfortable.

"Done," Ryan said. Carlisle helped him down and then helped him to wash his hands after cleaning up. "Did I do good?"

"You certainly did," Carlisle smiled, lifting his son up and kissing his cheek. He set Ryan down and let his toddler act like a big boy and walk along with him. It doubled his shopping time but it was worth it in how adorable Ryan was when he toddled along. It also tired him out so by the time Carlisle reached the check out his son was sleepy in the cart. Thankfully he hadn't been pointed out as the doctor yet so it went smoothly. However when he was leaving the news van had shown up. They were asking questions of the employees. His phone rang and he picked it up after seeing it was Esme.

"Hello dear."

"The paramedics just brought in a diabetic who had a seizure and the paramedics told me he was being cared for by a handsome doctor with blonde hair. Your handiwork?"

"I believe so," Carlisle said with a smile, "I'm just leaving the store with Ry-Ry."

"Wow did you buy the store?"

"No, he just wanted to walk along with me."

"Ah, that makes sense. I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Dennison is fine and his sweet little girl is sitting with him right now. He had to get two stitches though and we want to keep him for a few more hours."

"Alright sweetie, don't work too hard."

"I'll try my hardest," Esme said with a smile. "Tell Ryan I love him very much."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Carlisle hung up and put his phone in his pocket before pushing the cart out to his car. As he finished loading everything in he strapped Ryan into his car seat and got into the drivers seat. He pulled out and left the parking lot quickly before being noticed by the news crew.

---

When Carlisle got home he heard Emmett and Edward in the living room.

"Hey Edward can you help me with groceries?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "Dad can you help me feed Robbie? He's fidgeting like he does when he's hungry but he won't take his bottle."

"Don't force him," Carlisle advised, setting his sleepy toddler down and taking some bags into the kitchen. "Try again in about ten or fifteen minutes."

Edward nodded and went out to the car to get the other bags. When he came in he helped Carlisle put everything away. Out in the living room Ryan had crawled up onto the couch to sit with his brother and nephew.

"Tired Champ?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Daddy let me walk."

"Wow, big boy!"

"Uh huh, and daddy did doctor stuff."

"What kind of doctor stuff?" Emmett asked.

"The guy was shaking."

"So what happened dad?" Emmett asked.

"A middle aged man had a diabetic seizure at the store and I helped him."

"You don't sound too happy," Edward said.

"Eh I just don't really believe in saving people to get glory. I mean yeah, sure a thank you is nice, but that's all I need. I mean lord I get paid a bundle, I don't need any more otherwise I feel like I'm robbing them or something."

"Dad why are you always the pinnacle of nobility?" Edward asked.

"Hard work I guess," Carlisle said with a shrug, "trust me Edward it's come with age. When I was a teenager I was a selfish brat. Hell if I wasn't you probably wouldn't have been born."

"Thank god for hormones," Edward sighed happily.

"Seriously! I insisted that pulling out wouldn't get Lizzie pregnant because I was horny and the house was empty. Though then mom came home early and started saying the lords prayer outside the door until we got dressed. Due to the surprise I forgot to pull out and viola, we have you and Alice."

"Dad I like to believe that I am the kind of miracle that doesn't need explaining."

"Lots and lots of hot awkward sex."

"Emmett make him stop!"

"Yeah I'll get right on that," Emmett said, changing the channel on television.

"By the way mom wanted mild," Edward said, putting the cheese in the fridge.

"Crap."

"That's a divorce worthy trespass right there," Edward teased.

"I hope she'll forgive me," Carlisle sighed dramatically. "Because you've been so sad I got you a treat."

Carlisle gave Edward a bag of skittles. "Oh, now all of my pains have vanished."

"How are you doing?"

"Better," Edward said quietly, he still didn't want anybody knowing about his relapse unless they had to, "Bella and I argued it out and I'm working on my paranoia with the family."

"Good," Carlisle said, "because you know your brothers and myself would never do anything to hurt those boys."

"I know that realistically," Edward said, "but the anxiety is still there."

"I understand. I found something you may want to see," Carlisle said, walking out of the kitchen. Edward mentally debated on if he wanted to follow but when Carlisle cleared his throat in a very unsubtle way he just went for it. After all there was nothing that could scar him further.

Carlisle went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Edward was extremely curious but extremely wary. When Carlisle handed him a piece of paper he took it and read it. His eyes scanned the paper and then all he could do was let out a dry laugh.

"She would," he said as a tear dribbled down his cheek. "Dad why did she always put us first? I mean she was like some sort of saint!"

"Harsh catholic upbringing I suppose," Carlisle suggested. Edward raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think Edward? She loved you like a mother would. I mean hell she half raised you and Alice. Who do you think was steering me through your babyhood?"

"But you're good at this parenting thing," Edward said, "grandma just filled in where you couldn't."

"Edward I'm the parent I am today through observing my mother as well as trial and error. I know you're worried about how you'll do."

"It keeps me up at night, yes."

Carlisle hugged his son's shoulders and kissed his temple. He loved that Edward was always going to be just a few inches shorter than him.

"I'm your safety net, so don't worry."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be up to your ears in grandchildren soon."

"God I hope not," Carlisle moaned, "you kids make me feel old!"

"I think Emmett wants to ask Rosie to marry him," Edward said, "and you know they'll have babies."

"Rosie is a sweet girl but her gene pool has been tainted by tooliness."

"Tooliness?" Edward repeated.

"Yeah. Her dad is a tool. No, scratch that, he's the whole friggen tool store."

"I'm going downstairs now," Edward said.

"Seriously! I'd probably dunk his head in the cake at the wedding and kick his skinny ass into the wall!"

Edward just laughed and went down the stairs. He ruffled his baby brother's hair and Ryan smiled up at him.

"I gots cheese."

"So you do. I hope dad got more."

"In the fridge," Carlisle chuckled, "I'm going to try feeding Robbie again."

"Go for it."

Carlisle cooed to his grandson and lifted him up. He kissed his forehead and Robbie cooed in delight. Carlisle sat in the empty spot on the couch and Edward handed him the bottle.

"Daddy can I help?" Ryan asked.

"Alright," Carlisle agreed. He moved to the floor and Ryan sat between his legs with the baby resting on his lap. "Now be very gentle Ryan."

Emmett smiled as he watched his baby brother hold the bottle for his nephew. Ryan smiled brightly and Edward took a picture. Robbie looked up at his uncle that was barely older than himself while he sucked on the rubber nipple.

"He's tiny."

"He's a newborn," Carlisle said gently, "you were this small once."

"Nuh uh."

"Oh yes," Carlisle said with a smile, "you were so tiny when you were born I was afraid that I would break you!"

Ryan looked like he didn't believe him and Carlisle just kissed the top of his head.

---

Carlisle loved the hospital at night. It seemed more peaceful. On this particular night it was fairly slow. He found Esme catching up on paper work in the lounge. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he murmured against her hair.

"Mmm a delicious doctor maybe?"

Esme turned her head and her husband had a kiss waiting for her.

"I brought you dinner."

"Oh honey you're so sweet!" Esme squealed, hugging him awkwardly from her seat. Carlisle gave her the paper bag and she saw a sandwich, a banana, some carrots and a can of lemonade. "My husband is perfect."

"I'm sure his wife made him that way," Carlisle murmured with a soft smile. He took a seat and she unwrapped her sandwich. "Been busy?"

She nodded as she chewed. "Sharp cheddar?"

"Forgive me oh sweet wife!"

Esme smiled. "It's a lovely surprise. Besides, saving lives comes before cheese."

"I hear it's all over the news."

"Yeah they came here hoping to interview you. I told them you were off duty. But Carlisle you really need to be extra careful about doctoring out of the hospital."

"Esme he would have choked to death."

"I know, I know I'm just paranoid that's all."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Dr. Jenkins just got sued because he made a misdiagnosis on the street. Sure the lawsuit won't hold but he had to attend a malpractice conference."

"That's bullshit, pardon my language, and you know it."

Esme sipped her lemonade and just shrugged. "I just worry about it that's all. The last thing we need is you getting sued for plucking a life saver out of his mouth instead of doing the hymlic."

"Which I would have done if he wasn't having a seizure and if it had been lodged in his throat. Besides, he can't possibly want to sue me over that."

"No, no he doesn't. He told me to thank you for looking after his daughter. He left about an hour ago."

"He stayed here a while then."

Esme nodded and nibbled on a carrot.

"So what's with the worrying?"

"I just don't want to see you getting in huge trouble that's all."

Carlisle smiled and put his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry okay."

Esme nodded. She looked over when another doctor came in. It was Tara.

"Oh Carlisle I knew you'd be here," she said. "The doting husband."

"Can I help you Miss Tara?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you're being sued."

"What?! Why?!"

"Is it Mr. Dennison because if it is I was just telling him to be more careful."

"No, he's fine. Actually he left a thankyou card for you. No it's Mrs. Hayes."

"My hypertension patient?" Carlisle asked. "She was doing great this morning. She just had a bit of a fever that was being handled."

"Do you recall what you gave her last night?"

"Yeah, and ACE inhibitor," Carlisle said.

"Guess what she miscarried today."

Carlisle stood up and Esme's jaw dropped in shock. Her husband wasn't careless on the job, in fact he was more focused than any of his peers sometimes. Surely he would have noticed if she was pregnant.

"There was nothing in the chart that said she was pregnant," Carlisle defended, "there is no way she is suing me."

"Well she is," Tara said, "she believes you should have known."

"Well she can take her lawsuit and shove it because there was no record that she was pregnant and there was now way I could have known."

"I'm not worried," Tara said, "even if she had told someone when she was admitted it's on that person's head not yours."

"I admitted her before I left," Esme said, "she didn't say anything."

"Perfect! She's a dumb bitch then! Problem solved, I'm gonna get some coffee."

Esme couldn't help but laugh a bit. Their superior had become quirky in her older age.

"Well this night is shaping up nicely," Carlisle grumbled.

"I could take you into the supply closet and cheer you up."

"Hey hey there will be no supply closet nookie in my hospital," Tara warned with a smile.

"Miss Tara I believe I walked in on you and Dr. Ren doing the naughty when I was an intern."

Tara just grinned. "And you were just a baby intern, far too young to see such things. But seriously, the new chief can be a bit of a bitch about those things. Something about it being unsanitary or something. What about your hospital in Forks?"

"About the same," Carlisle mumbled, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Do tell," Tara said.

"I went down on him in a supply closet."

"Ooh naughty. Way too naughty for you," Tara said with a grin.

"I dunno, I was kind of a wild teenager," Esme shrugged.

"No, I was talking to the virgin Carly here."

Carlisle glared at her. "I'll have you know I lost my virginity when I was fifteen."

"Ooh a bit of a tramp were we?" Tara asked with the same grin.

"Well hell my kids were born when I was nineteen!"

"I haven't seen those kids in forever, tell them to stop by more! I was in Florida on conference when the your grandchildren were born. Are they cuties or did they inherit too many of your genes?" Tara asked with a grin.

Carlisle ignored her comment and whipped out his wallet. Or as Esme called it, his mini photo album. She did, however, giggle at Tara's jab.

"That one is Robbie," Carlisle said, showing her the blonde baby, "Edward named him after my brother."

"Aw he's so cuuute," Tara cooed.

"And this one is Mitchell," he said in the same proud voice, "he was named after Emmett and Jasper's dad."

"They are adorable," she praised, "smothering them with your love I presume?"

"Of course I am!"

Esme smiled at her overly excited husband and went back to eating her sandwich. She smiled when her phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hey mom, Ryan wanted to say goodnight."

"Alright," Esme said with a smile.

"Mommy are you coming home?" Ryan asked.

"Not tonight love, mommy has to work. Daddy will be home soon though and he can tuck you in."

"No! I wants a song!"

Esme smiled. "Alright are you going to bed now?"

"Eddie tucked me in."

"Alright then," Esme said. She saw Carlisle smile at her briefly before going back to his conversation with Tara. "Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks the cradle will fall and Ry-ry will land on a soft fluffy cloud."

Tara turned and raised her eyebrows at the end of the lullaby.

"Night mommy," Ryan mumbled around a yawn.

"Goodnight baby."

Esme hung up after her son did and put her phone back. She looked at Tara's confused expression and Carlisle's grin.

"What?"

"And Ry-ry will land on a soft fluffy cloud?" Tara asked. "That doesn't even go with the song!"

"Yeah but otherwise the song makes him cry."

"The real reason is that the song makes you cry," Carlisle corrected.

"It's a lullaby about a baby falling out of a tree!"

They just laughed and Esme grumbled.

"Whatever I have to get back to work."

---

When Edward got home Bella was awake. She was sitting in bed reading a magazine. The moment he came in he met an angry glare.

"And where were you?"

"I told you, I hung out with Emmett."

"Till eleven thirty? Edward the boys have a bedtime."

"Relax they were put down in their cribs at eight and they slept the entire way home. They didn't even wake up on the way to their room!"

Bella just looked at him with angry eyes.

"Oh come on carrying them up two flights of stairs isn't easy! I didn't wake them at all! Some credit please."

"Kudos, you didn't wake up the babies you kept out all night."

Edward sighed and pulled his shirt off. "What do you want me to say? I was talking with dad. He's getting sued for malpractice again and he was upset."

Bella softened a bit. "Edward I appreciate that you like to be there for you dad, but you can't keep the boys out so late. What if something had happened?"

"Like?" Edward asked as he removed his jeans and dumped them into the hamper.

"Oh I don't know, a mugging, a car accident, a mugging after a car accident! Bad stuff happens late at night in big cities and I love you to death but you aren't exactly masculine looking."

"Wow, okay thank you for that."

"Edward come on do you really look like someone who could punch the crap out of someone!"

"Why don't you ask Mike Newton? I kicked his ass in high school, and gave Em a black eye."

"Yeah, yeah but the boys were with you!"

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled on his pajama pants and got into bed. "Goodnight crazy lady."

"Edward this is serious! These are our children!"

"Alright, and I'll say your point is valid when dad mugs me as I leave his house."

Bella slapped his shoulder with her magazine and near slammed it on the table. She angrily turned her light off and yanked up the covers. Edward sighed and settled in. He put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled slightly when he felt her hand cover his. She tugged on his arm and he moved closer until they were spooning.

"I'm sorry I'm so snappy anymore. I just worry about them."

"You're just being a good mother," Edward assured her. He kissed her shoulder and hugged her close. "Nobody loves those boys more than you."

"Thank you, Edward."

"No problem sweetheart."

Edward continued to hold her until she fell asleep.

---

_Bella could feel the white hot pain all over her body. She could see Edward against the wheel with blood creeping down his cheek and neck._

_"Ed...ward..." she gasped, trying to reach for him but she couldn't. Sirens flashed nearby and there was something warm covering her feet. She looked down and saw blood. Lots and lots of it. The blood was so deep it was up to her ankles. Within the pool she saw two small figures. The empty faces of her sons were clearly visible and their empty eyes were open and watching her._

_Edward didn't stop bleeding. There was a pool in his lap. The doors were opened and he was pulled out. His seat was covered in blood and there was an imprint on the steering wheel and it was dripping._

_She looked back at her twins and the reality set in. They hadn't made a sound. They were cold and lifeless. She shook her head as she began to scream. Someone was pulling her out. She saw Carlisle in his scrubs and Esme beside him._

_"He's gone," Esme said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Carlisle looked so angry._

_"You killed my son and then my grandsons! Edward would have been so much better off without you!"_

_"H-he can't! No!"_

_It was getting harder to breathe._

_"Her lung was punctured by a broken rib."_

_Carlisle put his hand against her broken rib, the one that was causing her to slowly suffocate._

_"You stole my son," he growled as he pushed hard on her side. She felt sharp pains and then she couldn't breathe anymore. She struggled to move her body but she felt like she was breathing in water._

Bella jerked awake and sat quickly. Her heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath. She felt her stomach and once again realized that she was in her apartment and she already gave birth to her sons and they were alive and well. But that didn't stop her from getting out of bed and walking into the other bedroom. She looked into the cribs and watched her boys sleep.

She sat in the rocker and began chewing her thumbnail as she rocked. She obsessed a bit over her sons. She realized that before her babies were born if Edward came home late because he was hanging with a brother he didn't get to see very often she wouldn't care. Rationally she knew her boys were safe with their father. But it had been Edward who was driving that night and the crash was nowhere near his fault but she still couldn't forget it. She put her hand on her stomach, where she knew her babies once lived and were completely and totally safe. Out in the world they were at risk for everything from sickness to physical harm.

Around six she got back up and went into the bedroom and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about anything besides clouds, rainbows and what she was going to get for lunch that day. When the alarm went off she pretended to groan in protest like Edward. They got up and Edward went to check on the babies. While he did that Bella zipped over to the bathroom and put coverup under her eyes. She sighed and walked out in time to meet Edward for a good morning kiss before going to feed her twins.

TBC

I don't know why I keep torturing Carlisle. I just love him so much. XD


End file.
